


Sock

by Rigel99



Category: London Spy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel99/pseuds/Rigel99
Summary: Named after the Prompt for the LSDF 2016 and I'm just getting round to adding it now. :)





	

Danny was drunk.

Perhaps not quite the side of random outpourings just yet, but getting there. It was his and Alex’ first Christmas together. They had three nights before Alex had to go away and Danny was damn well going to let his hair down for one of them. The club was intimate - one he had frequented with Scottie in a previous life - and not overly crowded, though Danny had spent five minutes waiting at the bar. Meandering his way through the crowd with their drinks, he pulled up short to see Alex in their booth, fending off the interest of a man younger than himself but brazen enough to be making open advances.

Danny felt the pulse of possessiveness wash over him like a hot wave. He’d never been on this end of the relationship, but then, he’d never found a man like Alex before. He was a few metres away when the man beat a retreat, Alex smiling politely. Danny watched him head in the direction of the gents, knowing full well what _that_ meant.

Alex smiled when he caught his eye, looking as though nothing had happened. “Was that man bothering you, Sir?” Danny said with a roguish, playful tone. “Not in the slightest,” said Alex.

“Mmmm,” Danny replied. ‘Cuse me. Call of nature.” Alex made no move to stop him as he wandered off to the loo.

Three minutes later, Alex saw his amorous stranger stumble out the door clutching his face, followed by Danny, looking rather pleased with himself.

“Dare I ask?” he said, as Danny flopped down to put on his sock again. He waved the item of clothing at him and said, “I found a fistful of Christmas cheer in my sock. Thought I’d give him a little something to remember you by…”


End file.
